This invention relates generally to new and improved means for programming and operating coffee bean grinders More particularly it relates to such means whereby the same grinder unit may be used to select and grind different types of beans in accurate predetermined quantities ranging from a few ounces (e.g., 2 ounces) up to several pounds (e.g., 3 pounds). Thus, when a grinder is equipped with the novel programming and operating means of this invention it may be used to serve one or more coffee brewers of either the same or different types (e.g., multi-cup quantity brewers or multi-gallon urn brewers)
In recent years it has become increasingly popular for restaurants and institutions to serve fresh brewed coffee from "fresh-ground" coffee beans This has created an increasing demand for coffee bean grinders having a high degree of versatility so as to be readily adaptable to a variety of different coffee making situations wherein not only the quantity of beans to be ground but also the type of coffee beans (e.g., "regular" beans and "de-cafe" beans) to be ground must be accommodated
Coffee bean grinders are commercially available which permit ready selection between two different types of beans, and selection between fractional and full batch quantities within a relatively narrow range of bean quantities. However, these commercial grinders cannot accurately accommodate wide ranges in quantities such as between a few ounces of ground coffee (e.g., 2 or more ounces) and multi-pound quantities. Thus, the same grinder was not adaptable to serve both coffee makers of the type used to brew coffee in multi-cup quantities (e.g., 5-10 cups) and in gallon quantities (e.g., 1-3 gallons) These prior grinders utilized electro-mechanical timers which provided adequate accuracy over a relatively narrow range in the order of several ounces (e.g., 2 to 5 ounces) but not over a wide range in the order of several ounces up to several pounds.
From a number of standpoints it is desirable to make available a basically "standard" coffee bean grinder with sufficient versatility so as to meet the needs of a small user such as a small restaurant or diner, or a large user such as large combination restaurant and banquet hall Such a standard unit can be mass-produced, thereby reducing the original cost as well as the cost of spare parts. Furthermore, a standard unit tends to reduce the cost of servicing while increasing the availability of experienced service personnel.
The grinding mechanisms, motor drives and hopper changing mechanisms in commercially available coffee bean grinders have adequate built-in versatility to meet existing needs. However, the programming and control components of the commercially available grinders do not have adequate versatility and flexibility. Hence, the object of the invention, generally stated, is the provision of economically available coffee bean grinders which incorporate new and improved programming and control means which impart substantially greater versatility so as to meet a wide spectrum of user needs and requirements.
More specifically, the object of the invention is to provide coffee bean grinders having a microprocessor board, a 3-digit digital readout board and suitable switching whereby the grinders will have one or more of the following new and improved programming and control features:
1. In one operating mode have a grind cycle deviation programmable in one-tenth second increments from 0.4 second to 99.9 seconds, and in a second operating mode have a grind cycle duration programmable in seconds from 100 to 999 seconds;
2. Retain existing program settings in the event of power loss due to outage or unplugging;
3. Have on-demand recall of program settings by use of a memory device;
4. Have multiple settings for each bean hopper;
5. Be operable by actuating three switches; one for hopper selection, one for grind cycle programming and one for initiating the grind cycle;
6. Be capable of coordinating the output of two or more grinders from one coffee brewer;
7. Be programmable by manipulating three switches, one to turn on a readout display, one to scan the display upward and one to scan the display downward;
8. Provide automatic blanking of display LEDs after a predetermined period of non-use.